An Unfortunate Venture
by eminite
Summary: Hermione impulsively makes a bet with Draco Malfoy and realizes much too late that the outcome may be more weighty then the prize. Either way she'll have to deal with the result - whether it be pleasure or humiliation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Just a short story I've been playing around with. It's probably something that has been done many times before, just with my own twist . Its gunna be a short one that moves pretty fast, so hold on!**

** Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. I make no profit from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Granger, Hermione."

"Present!"

Hermione sat with her hands folded over her desk and her quills in a perfectly neat line beside her fresh and empty piece of parchment. Her chin held high and her eyes open and bright, she could not wait for class to begin.

When she had been chosen out of an elite few to participate in the new study class for Legilimency and Occlumency, she had instantly jumped at the opportunity. It was true that she could barely keep up with the mountains of homework as it was, but this being her last year as a student at Hogwarts, missing the chance to learn this mysterious magic was just not an option for her.

"McLaster, Raidon."

"Here."

The room broke out in girlish giggles and Hermione's heart froze. Her eyes slowly drifted, as much as she dared, to where the tall, masculine form of Raidon McLaster sat.

His large shoulders were hunched with his arms crossed over his desk. His long black hair hung over his eyes, casting an enticingly mysterious shadow over his flawless features. His lips were plump and his cheeks were high and defined. Hermione suppressed a sigh at the way that his black sweater hugged his muscular back and arms.

He was a transfer from Scotland, had only been a student for a short month. From the first step he had taken within the halls of Hogwarts, he had caused frenzy among the female population. It wasn't hard to see why – with every bit of him absolutely _dripping_ of male distinction.

This was one of two classes he shared with Hermione and though the idea of having him so near caused her stomach to flutter in giddiness, she feared that he would be quite a distraction to her studies in the coming months. How could she possibly remember the seven uses of Bucksweed or the alternative name for the horned-tailed sphinx with him sitting in the same room as she?

Hermione shook her head slightly and forced herself to look away.

She wasn't quite sure when her infatuation with the Ravenclaw had began, but she found that like the others, she simply could not take her eyes off of him. Hermione had never thought herself in flock with the brainless bimbos who favored boys over study, and she felt dirty because of it.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"I'm here."

More girlish giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes in disappointment and didn't even bother to hind the detestable look she shot his way. She hadn't even noticed him enter the room…the prince of the Slytherins and the biggest sleaze of them all.

He sat with his hands behind his head and a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as the girls around him whispered to each other and stared. He had grown into himself over the summer. He had become a man in all sense of the word. He was tall, built, and handsome but the worst part about it was that he knew it. And he drank it for every drop.

Draco suddenly locked eyes with Hermione and she nearly growled at the mocking smirk that had formed on his mouth. He knew that it bothered her that he was there…it bothered her to share the same_ air_ as him. But to her dismay it seemed as though he was every bit the academic achiever that she was, which meant that they shared many of the same classes that year.

_So long as he stays out of my way,_ Hermione breathed to herself as she turned forward once more.

Thirty minutes into class and Professor Quinn had them reading from their books and taking notes. Hermione sighed in irritation as the students broke out into noise after the Professor had stepped out of the room for a moment. _And these are the smartest witches and wizards in Hogwarts? _Hermione shook her head and continued to work on her assignment, ignoring the laughter and gossip that surrounded her.

"Do ye happened to have an extra quill I can borrow?" said a distinctly male voice with a thick Scottish burr. Hermione slowly lifted her gaze, not realizing that her long, curly hair had just drug in front of her, spreading the wet ink from her notes.

Raidon stood beside her, towering over her hunched form, a mountain of a man. He watched her quietly as she stared up at him with wide eyes, unspeaking.

"Uh-tha' is. I forgot mine back in the dormitories," he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, causing Hermione to gawk at his large, flexing forearm. He cleared his throat and stared down at her with his large green eyes. "You a'right, lass?"

Hermione blinked heavily a few times and nodded vigorously. "Uh, a quill! Yes! Yes, I have a quill you can borrow," her hand darted sideways and accidently bumped into her ink jar, sending it splashing over the table and her notes. "Oh, shoot!" she grabbed hold of her tie and attempted to dab it away while giggling like an idiot. She quickly grabbed hold of the quill and wiped it back and forth on her shirt a few times to clean it, before holding it out to him with a shaky smile on her face.

Raidon stared at it with uncertainty for a few seconds before slowly reaching out, though before he was able to grab it, one was suddenly placed into his hand.

"I've got one you can borrow, Raidon!" came the sickeningly sweet voice of Tracy Davis, a 6th year Slytherin girl who happen to be loveliness personified. She stared up at him and batted her long, curled eyelashes. Raidon grinned slightly before turning back to Hermione, who still had her blackened quill held out for his use.

"Uh thanks anyway," he said motioning to the clean and sharpened one in his hand.

Hermione nodded once and turned away from him, embarrassment clearly shiny on her reddened cheeks. Raidon had taken his seat once more, this time with Tracy chatting and leaning over him, pointing out something in his book as a tactic to display her unbuttoned blouse and a clear view to her lacy black bra.

_Merlin, could I look like anymore of a freak!_ Hermione cursed herself, her forehead falling into her palm.

"Nice one, Granger," came the voice of Draco Malfoy from behind her, causing an unpleasant tingle to run up her spine.

_Scratch that, I am most definitely not the biggest freak present._

"Go on and say it, Malfoy," she demanded, her back still to him.

"Whatever are you referring to?" she could actually _hear _him smirk.

Hermione rubbed a hand over her face and moaned. "The only time you ever speak to me is when you feel the need to criticize, demoralize, or humiliate. So go on…say whatever you want to say and be done with it."

There was silence for a moment, long enough for Hermione to hope that he had walked away. Slowly, she turned her head to glance behind her.

"I couldn't help but notice your _miserable_ attempt with McLaster."

"Gah!" Hermione turned fully to face him as he leaned against the front of the desk behind her. His arms were crossed in front of him and his silver eyes were narrowed in challenge. If she hadn't of known any better, so would've sworn that _enjoyed _their batter.

"What do you know about it? You were half way across the room!" she whispered angrily, glancing to where Raidon sat a few desks away.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't need to_ hear_ what was going on, to see it," he purposely eyed her ink-stained tie and desk.

Hermione crossed her arms and raised her chin, "And I suppose you have nothing better to do than to watch me talk to guys?"

Draco snorted. "Guys? What guys?"

"I talk to guys! There's Harry, and Ron –"

Draco cut her off. "Exactly. What guys?" Hermione wanted to punch his smug face. "And for your information, I wasn't _watching _you. You just so happen to be blocking my view to a more interesting subject," Draco stared to her left where a heavy set, blond, 6th year sat. She smiled his way and winked before catching the murderous look on Hermione's face and swiftly turning away.

"You're a pig," Hermione spat out at him, causing him to turn to face her with a grin.

"What can I say?" he smirked. "I've got a gift that is meant to be shared."

"Oh? And what gift is that? Venereal disease?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "No. It's the gift of pleasure." Hermione nearly choked, but Draco continued anyway. "Word travels, Granger." He glanced at the little blond once more. "I was with a friend of hers just the other week," he wagged his eyebrows in suggestion and Hermione nearly gagged. "She must have heard of our time together and now wants to experience the bliss of it herself."

"And what," Hermione bit out, "does this have to do with me?"

Draco nodded sideways, motioning to where Raidon sat with Tracy, still giggling over him. "_Word travels_, Granger. Everyone in school knows that you are a prissy, virgin, know-it-all." He leaned in closer. "Some even suspect you a lezzer." Hermione's mouth fell open but still Draco continued on. "You wouldn't want that getting to your little boy toy over there, would you?"

"He is _not_ my boy toy, and I am _not_ of the lesbian persuasion!"Hermione said a little loudly, causing a few faces to turn their way. Hermione lowered her voice and bent toward him, pointing a finger in his chest. "And I _don't _need any advice from_ you_."

Draco snorted. "Granger, you need all the advice you can get," he said, scanning over her mockingly.

"You are the _last_ person who should be giving advice, Malfoy!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because not all guys are like you," she said. "All you care about is sex!" Draco laughed and Hermione's face reddened at the realization she had just said the word _sex _aloud…and to Draco Malfoy of all people!

"You don't think so?" Draco asked, laughter still in his voice. "You honestly believe that McLaster over there isn't thinking about Davis' big tits in his face right now?" Hermione glanced over at Raidon, who indeed seemed to be having a difficult time keeping his eyes on his book, and not on the display that Tracy was dangling in front of him.

Hermione clenched her jaw, "Raidon is twice the man you are, he'd _never _stoop to your level."

"You don't think so?"

"No! If he had a choice between a smart, respectable female or a bimbo who just threw herself at him, I know that he would chose the first."

"How do you know?"

Hermione raised her chin, "I just know."

Draco pushed himself off of the desk and uncrossed his arms to place a hand in front of her. "Let's make a friendly bet then, shall we?"

"What!"

"A bet. I bet that your golden boy over there is as much a perv as the rest of the male population. I bet that you can't make him want you with just your brains and your bushy hair." Hermione clenched her jaw and patted down her untamed curls. "I'll give you until Halloween. If you can't get him to agree to go to the Halloween dance with you, then it's my turn to prove you wrong."

Hermione eyed his hand wearily. "What happens if you lose?"

Draco lowered his hand, "What do you want?"

Hermione thought for a moment before smirking back at him. "I want you to leave me alone! No more name calling. No more teasing or mocking…In fact, let's just make it absolutely no contact of any kind."

Draco actually seemed to think about it for a moment. "Fine."

"And if I lose?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Your hurt pride would be gain enough," he said. Hermione scowled as Draco raised a finger, "Oh, and I want the trophy you won from transfiguration last year."

Hermione's mouth fell open. He was referring to a trophy that Hermione had won by successfully transfiguring a stick into a porcupine. Out of the whole class, Draco had been the only one to come close to her skill. She had won because hers had more quills. It was of no value really, other than the anger she'd feel if he took it.

And that was valuable enough to him.

Hermione glanced over at Raidon once more. Tracy had finally buggered off and he was now bent over his book, his eyes darting back and forth over the text. His large hand lifted to push his dark hair out of his eyes, causing Hermione to suppress a sigh.

Either way this would give her an excuse to talk to him. Something she had wanted to do since the first time she had seen him. Hermione turned to face Malfoy. It would also feel incredible to wipe that smug smile off of his face and prove to him that not all men _were _like him.

Draco smiled, his white teeth sparkling in the dim light as he reached his hand out to her once more.

"Deal?"

Hermione's jaw set as her hand darted out and shook his once.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione attempted to smile at her reflection with confidence, but the smile quickly fell away as she groaned and reached for her toothbrush.

Today was the day that her bet with Draco Malfoy would come into action, and she was most definitely second guessing herself. What in her right mind made her think that she would gain anything from such a ridiculous wager? Malfoy was a two timing jerk and she should have never accepted his challenge. She had decided that morning when she awoke that she wasn't going to tell Harry or Ron about the bet. They would only get mad and treat her like an idiot.

Which she was! She was an idiot for getting herself into this…and with Malfoy of all people!

Hermione exited her bathroom and into her small courters. One good thing about being a seventh year at Hogwarts was that you received your own room instead of having to share with other students. The professors explained that this was so that they could concentrate, due to the high level of work needed to be done to pass their NEWT exams and graduate. Most of the hormonal students treated it as their own personal love shack, she thought bitterly of the many times she'd passed by rooms and heard female giggles and male moans from behind closed doors.

For Hermione, her room was an oasis. Littered over her walls were pictures of her friends and family, but mostly pictures of places that she had visited, or found comfort in. Over the summer she had taken on the hobby of photography. She had even turned her closet into a dark room so that she could develop her work in the privacy of her room. Hermione paused in front of a particular photo that she found strength in, a photo of a field where she had spent countless hours as a child, reading and exploring. It was in a time before she had known anything of magic or of Hogwarts…a time that seemed so simple and innocent to her now.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. If there was one thing that she was confident in, it was of her ability to take on any challenge and push to succeed in it. She simply had to look at this bet with Malfoy as another challenge and do her best.

…Even if it meant embarrassing herself immensely.

* * *

Hermione was making her way into Advanced Potions, when someone suddenly grabbed hold of her upper arm and pulled her into a darkened corridor. She was about to yelp, when a large hand softly covered her mouth and a deep male voice spoke in her ear.

"It's me, you idiot," said Draco. He slowly uncovered her mouth and Hermione narrowed her eyes angrily, though she knew that he probably couldn't see her in the darkness.

"What's this about?" she demanded, trying to take a step back from him, but finding herself unable to due to the cramped space.

"So what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

Draco grunted in annoyance. "Don't play daft, you know what I'm talking about. Your plan with McLaster… you've got the first move."

Hermione's heart began to beet nervously against her chest. "Well, I thought I'd begin with, you know…just talking to him! Make a bit of intellectual conversation...show him that I can be interesting and smart at the same time." She heard Draco snort and she scowled.

"The only thing you'll be showing him is that you prefer books over blokes and that most definitely is not a turn on."

"Maybe not for you," Hermione growled. "But I'm sure that Raidon will see it as an attribute to be admired."

"_Ad_mired, but not _des_ired…which is the true test here after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed passed him to enter back into the lightened hallway. The students had began to file into the classroom and Hermione turned back to Malfoy who slid his way out of the darkness with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face. Both Hermione and Draco's heads turned as Raidon appeared around the corner and walked toward them. He had his books clutched to his side and his eyes forward as he silently passed by and entered the classroom.

Draco nodded his chin in Raidon's direction. "Let the games begin."

Hermione breathed heavily through her nose and closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to give herself strength. She could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into the back of her head where he sat just behind Raidon a few desks down.

Class had gone by in a blur. She had barely taken any notes in the nervous haze she had been in since she had entered the room. Professor Snape had just told them to pair off so that they could attempt to brew the potion from the day's lesson.

This was her chance.

Hermione sprung from her chair and nearly shoved into another girl who had her sights set on the hunched form of Raidon, who sat quietly at his desk. Another girl on the opposite side of him had locked eyes with Hermione and both took the last few steps toward him with hurry.

The other girl began to speak first. "Hi ther-"

"Can I be your partner?" Hermione blurted out suddenly, causing Raidon's eyes to rise to meet hers.

"Uh, sure. Please sit," he said, motioning to the empty seat beside him. Hermione could see the other girl sulk away angrily before smiling widely and slinking down on the chair beside him.

"Thanks!" she opened her book in front of her. "My name is Hermione."

"Raidon," he said, nodding in acknowledgment.

Hermione beamed. "I see that you've remembered your quill today!" she giggled nervously, pointing at the writing utensil in his hand. Raidon stared back at her with slight confusion. "Cause you know…yesterday…you had forgotten your quill…" Hermione's smile began to falter. Realization came over Raidon's face.

"Oh, Yes. I remembered today, thanks."

"Oh. Good. Cause I'd hate to make another mess and ruin another tie! Ha-ha…" Raidon smiled softly and nodded once before turning to open his book. Hermione bit her lip and turned away from him, her hair falling over her shoulder in an attempt to hide her horrified expression.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke. "I'll go ahead and grab the ingredients if ya want to boil the cauldron," Raidon said suddenly, motioning to where the ingredient table sat at the front of the room.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Sure! I think I can handle that!" Raidon nodded before pushing himself up and walking toward the line to retrieve their ingredients.

"Wow," came a voice from behind her.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"If that was your attempt at an intellectual conversation, then I pity the poor sod." Hermione spun around in her chair to face him. He sat at the table behind her, his eager partner, a sixth year Slytherin girl, had joined the others to get ingredients.

"Mind your own business!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "We made a bet, remember? This_ is_ my business."

"You don't need to watch our every moment!"

Draco frowned. "Of course I do. How do I know you won't cheat and slip him a love potion or something?" he asked, causing Hermione to scowl. "I need to make sure that you're holding up your end of the bet."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut as Raidon sat down once more beside her. Hermione spun back around in her chair and smiled at him.

Raidon eyed the unlit cauldron, "Could ye not light it?" he asked, causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

"Oh! I'm sorry! No, I can do it, I was just distracted for a moment," she said quickly, reaching for her wand to light the fire and boil the water. Raidon centered the tray of ingredients between them and carefully handed her a knife. He reached for the fluxweed, but paused before he cut into them.

"I canno' remember…are we supposed to cut the leaves horizontally of diagonally?" he asked. Hermione racked her mind, cursing herself for not paying better attention during class.

"Um…" _think, think!_ "Diagonally! Definitely diagonally." Raidon smiled at her once more and Hermione decided that she could never tire of the sight of it. A small dimple would appear on each cheek and his eyes would squint slightly. Hermione could not help but smile back every time.

Hermione reached for the Gurdyroot and began to peel away its slimy covering. "So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" she asked, her first attempt at conversation.

Raidon shrugged, "'Bout the same as my old school, I suppose. Miss my mates a bit though." Now that Hermione thought about it, she rarely saw Raidon with anyone when he walked the halls or sat for meals…most of the time it was just the hovering females gawking from behind him. He was quiet and reserved so she supposed it possible for him to not know many people in the short month he'd been here.

"Yeah, it was definitely scary for me my first year," she said. "Though before Hogwarts, my only real friends had been my books." Hermione heard a pretentious snort from behind her, but ignored it.

"You like to read, do you?" Raidon asked.

Hermione turned to face him with excitement in her eyes. "Very much! My current favorites are _Defensive Magical Theory ____and pretty much anything written by _Gilderoy Lockhart," she added with a slight blush. She stared up at him, "Do you enjoy books as well?"

Raidon nodded slightly. "I do enjoy a good story some days," he grinned slightly at her, "Though I fear I dunna share yer vast enthusiasm for it." Hermione's blush deepened as he locked eyes with her for a moment.

"Most don't," Hermione shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid that it has made me a bit of an outcast in fact." Hermione froze her work momentarily.

_Why did I have to tell him that!_

Raidon shook his head as he dropped the cut leaves into the boiling cauldron and grabbed hold of the vile of ghoulish colored liquid from the tray. "Ye should'na be ashamed of it," he said, dripping several drops into the pot. "It's rare to find such passion."

Hermione hid her face behind her hair once more, this time to hind her face-splitting grin. She slowly turned her head to smirk triumphantly back at Malfoy, who she could see was still listening to their conversation. He raised an eyebrow as if to say _"so what" _which caused Hermione to roll her eyes and turn back to her partner.

"So what's your favorite class so far?" she asked, squeezing the juice from the Gurdyroot into their cauldron.

"I'd have to say it is Magical History, though it is a bit difficult for me. Yer history is 'na the same as what I have studied in the past."

"I should guess not!" Hermione giggled, stirring their steaming potion. "I'm sure that your past professor's interpretation of the Dark Rebellion War is told somewhat differently what with England and Scotland being rivals and all. Not to mention Scotland's stance on the Muggle Magical Sanctity law and the wizarding community's involvement with the disciplinary action regarding the case file of Trumbleman and Gallsberry. England's ministry voted against it you know…" Hermione turned to face Raidon, who was watching her with a curious expression on his chiseled features. "Ha…um, sorry. I tend to ramble on like that sometimes..."

Raidon smiled as he dipped the last of the Bicorn into the pot to complete their potion. "I see that you are quite familiar with the subject. Perhaps ye can help me with a few assignments sometime."

Hermione couldn't help but nod vigorously at his offer, smiling widely. "Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

"Time is up," came the dark voice of Professor Snape, as he glided into the room like a black mist. "If you have not completed your attempt at the potion then I daresay you should be second guessing your involvement in this class."

Snape slowly circled the room, testing each pair's potion with a drop of solution that if done right, would turn the liquid a deep ocean blue. Not one in the room had successfully brewed the potion, not even Malfoy and his sulking partner, whom was clearly angry at being ignored the entire class as Malfoy spied on them.

Snape came to a stop at their desk and tilted the glass vile in his bony hand so that a single drop fell out and into the bubbling liquid below. Instantly their potion swirled into the desired color, signaling that they had successfully completed the assignment.

"Well done," Snape said in a bored tone, "though I expected nothing less of you, Granger."He turned swiftly and after assigning them their homework, dismissed the class.

Hermione began shoving her books into her bag as Raidon stood to leave. "We make a pretty good team, huh?" Hermione asked brightly, causing Raidon to smile.

"I dare say we do," he replied. He turned to leave, "Until next time, Hermione."

Hermione watched him exit the room with a dumb smile on her face. Oh to hear him speak her name! The way that it curled over his tongue in his Scottish burr made it sound exotic and devilish. It caused her insides to drop and her toes to curl.

"He's gone, you can stop the goo-goo eyes."

"Say whatever you want to say, Malfoy," Hermione said dreamily. "Nothing can ruin this blissful moment, not even your dark presence." Hermione all but floated out of the room, Malfoy following beside her.

"You honestly think that went well?"

Hermione stopped and turned to face him, apprehension on her face. "What are you talking about? You heard it, it was perfect! I think he might really like me-"

Draco laughed, causing Hermione's eyes to narrow. "What about that do you think went well?"

"He said he wanted to study with me sometime…that has to say something!"

"Yeah, it says that he thinks you're a brainiac and that he may be able to bump a grade if he can study off of you."

Hermione shook her head. "You're daft, Malfoy. I can tell that it was more than that."

Draco shook his head, "I say that it's not. And you've got until Halloween to make me think otherwise." He smiled devilishly….

"…Then it's my turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hi Raidon!" Raidon stared up from his notepad and into Hermione's wide brown eyes.

"Oh, 'ello Hermione."

"You mind if I sit with you?" Raidon shook his head and scooted over slightly to make room for Hermione on the bench. When she had seen him sitting across the quidditch field from where she was watching Harry and Ron practice, she had immediately jumped at the opportunity of another conversation with him.

… Conveniently enough for Malfoy, he was once again within earshot of where they sat, stretching with his teammates before practice. Hermione had caught eyes with him as she made her way over to Raidon, and he cockily winked in her direction, signaling that he would be watching.

"You enjoy quidditch?" Hermione asked.

Raidon shrugged. "I do, I suppose. I enjoy the rivalry of it all."

Hermione grinned. "It gets pretty crazy here. The students go mad over it." Raidon smiled and bent back over his notepad. Hermione slyly peaked over his shoulder to see that he was drawing a picture of the quidditch field. Beyond was the forest with the large dark trees and above he drew streaks on broomsticks, which were clearly the players as they flew from goal to goal.

"You draw beautifully!" Hermione exclaimed, causing the corner of his lush mouth to lift slightly as he glanced sideways at her.

"My mother was the true artist in me Kin. I do it simply for pleasure. Odd as it may be, it releases much stress."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said. "I happen to love photography. Some days I like to wander the grounds and photograph random places or things. Later I revisit those photos and remember how tranquil I felt while taking it. It calms me in a way."

Raidon raised his head from his drawing and smiled. "It seems tha' we are kindred spirits, lass."

Hermione ducked her head to hide her blush. "It seems as though we are."

Hermione and Raidon chatted quietly for nearly an hour before he excused himself, explaining that he had a few things to take care of before supper. Hermione smiled and nodded as he got up to leave, but before departing, he stopped and turned toward her.

"I don' suppose ye have any plans tonight after supper?"

Hermione beamed. "No! Well," she bit her lip, "I was going to go to the library to study, but I can cancel that if you have something better-"

"No, in fact tha' is exactly where I am going. I was hoping tha' perhaps ye could assist me in an essay tha' I've been havin some difficulty over."

"Oh, well, sure I can! Would you like to meet me there around seven?"

"Seven sounds fine. Until then, Hermione."

_Oh there he goes with my name again! _Hermione smiled as he turned to make his way back to the castle. Hermione did a little dance with her feet and wiggled her arms in happiness, but stopped suddenly when she noticed Harry and Ron approaching her.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, wiping the sweat from his brow and clutching his broom.

"It looked like she was having a seizure," Ron whispered into Harry's shoulder, causing Hermione to swat his chest playfully.

"What were you talking to McLaster about?" Harry smiled knowingly, causing Hermione to blush.

"Nothing really, just school and stuff. I'm going to help him with his history essay tonight."

"Like a date?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ron. Not like a date. Like a study group."

"Only there isn't a group…Just you and scotty boy ducked in the dim lighting of a library on a Saturday night."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Jealous?" She asked him, and she was teasing of course. She and Ron had long past realized that their friendship was a strictly platonic one. They were her brothers and to think of them as anything but just felt…_wrong._

Ron bumped her shoulder softly as he passed by her. "You wish," he turned suddenly to face her with a serious look on his face. "Just promise me one thing." Hermione narrowed her eyes as Harry shook his head with a smile on his face while watching their playful batter.

"No tongue! You've got an image to uphold after all!"

"Gah!" Hermione attempted to swat him again but he danced out of her reach. Harry patted her arm and nodded toward the castle. The sky had begun to darken and the night air had begun to chill.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said.

"You aren't going to shower up first?" she raised her nose at them, signally toward where the shower room was lit on the outskirts of the field.

"Nah," Ron said. "I'm too hungry. There's always time to shower, but never enough time to eat!" Hermione glanced back to where Malfoy had just landed on the grass with his team mates, signaling the end of their practice.

"You go on ahead, I've got to take care of something."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "We can wait for you-"

"-No, really. I'll only be a moment." Both boys knew better than to argue with her when she looked at them in such a way, so they slowly turned and headed toward the castle without her.

"Sweet of you to wait for me, Granger," Draco said, a few minutes later.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Malfoy had finally made his way to where she stood in wait. He simply walked past her, causing her to have to spin on her heal and run a few steps to catch up with him.

"I thought you'd like to know that Raidon and I are meeting tonight!"

Draco paused for a moment and turned to face her with slight disbelief. "Meet where?"

"In the library-"

Draco snorted in amusement and continued to walk onward. "The library…and I bet that he asked you to help him with some homework or something."

"Well…yes, but-"

"-And I bet that you heartily agreed, like the desperate geek you are."

"Oh get off it, Malfoy! You had to of heard the way that he spoke to me! There is definitely potential there…"

Malfoy came to a stop beneath the torched entry way to their team's shower room. He propped his broomstick against the wooden wall and turned to face her. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his shirt clung tightly to the muscles of his shoulders, arms, and stomach - damp with the sweat of his work out. He looked every bit the epitome of manly excellence and had it not been for the fact he was a complete an utter arse, Hermione would have thought him irrefutably attractive at the moment.

"You know what I saw when I watched you today? I saw nothing but missed opportunities. You were sitting all cozy with him and instead of taking advantage of that, you blabbered on like an idiot, dispersing any chance of carnal thoughts within him. And I'm sure that your wardrobe hadn't helped any," he said, eyeing her thick wool sweater and long khaki pants that stopped at her clunky black boots.

"You really think that all one needs to do is flirt and show a bit of flesh in order to be thought of in a sexual way?"

Malfoy watched her silently for a moment before smirking and narrowing his eyes in challenge. Hermione followed his hands as he slowly grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, exposing the tight, glistening muscles of his stomach. He wore his pants low and the curve of his abdomen disappearing beneath his pant line caused her breath to hitch. His hair had come loose of its restraint and hung over his deep grey eyes to rest on his large bulky shoulders. Hermione could not help but scan her eyes down the veins in his strong forearms to his large, clenched hands.

"A bit of flesh never hurt anyone," Malfoy spoke suddenly, causing Hermione's eyes to dart back up to his own. With a knowing smirk on his face, Draco turned and walked into the shower room, leaving Hermione shivering…yet curiously warm in the dark of the night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**So that's what I've got for now…I've already began writing more for my own pleasure…please let me know it its worth posting**

**I realize that Raidon's accent isn't exactly accurate or consistent…I didn't want to go overboard with it since this was just a fun little story I'm writing on my lunch breaks and what not. Hopefully it won't bother you too much!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~~eminite~~**


End file.
